


Wrap You Up (with my love)

by Chandler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But only with Dean, Cinnamon Roll Dean, Cutie Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Sweet Dean, softie Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet Dean and Cas moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'd post more and I did.  
> This one isn't episode related though, I have five fic ideas right now. All of them are short but also a new field for me, like I've read them but never attempted writing them so I hope they turn out okay when I'm done with them.  
> Love you all my treasures!  
> <3 XD

Cas stared at the wall for no particular reason expect that he was bored.

And alone.

Bored and alone, alone and bored.

Sure he had “The show must go on” by Famous Last Words playing but he was still bored.

By the time Dean walked in Cas was half way through “To play hide and seek with jealousy.” Cas was so into the song he didn’t even realize Dean was there until Dean was sitting on him,

 

“Captain America or Iron Man?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Um, Iron Man I guess. You?”

 

Dean huffed, “Neither, I shouldn’t have to pick at all! My fandom is being divided, my otp is crumbling, and my team as family is destroyed!”

 

“They’re still a family Dean, just separate branches now.”

 

“But I like it all as one branch!” Dean whined.

 

Cas sighed and pulled Dean down so he was laying on top of Cas, then rolled to the side.

 

“I know Dean but it opens up that other ship now right?” Cas hoped he was right.

 

Dean shrugged, “Yeah I guess, plus the hurt/comfort and fluff is really booming.”

 

Cas nodded like he understood but he didn’t.

 

“….What do you think Voldemort would’ve done if he found out Harry was a horcrux?”

 

Cas smiled, “I don’t know Dean but I’m sure you can write a fic about it.”

 

“Will you read it?” Dean asked shyly.

 

Cas nodded and kissed Dean’s forehead,

 

“Yes Dean. I will read your story.”

 

Dean hummed and snuggled closer, “M’kay. Nap first.”

 

“Nap first.”

 

“Love you Cas.”

 

“Love you too Dean.”

 

Dean hummed in response and let sleep take him. Cas smiled fondly at his boyfriend;

this is just what he needed.


	2. The mouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small mouse finds it's way into Dean's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not going to lie, this happened to me yesterday. Except that bastard wasn't a pet, I don't even have food in my room and it's clean!   
> Anyways but Taste_of_Suburbia had said she wouldn't mind seeing more, I hope you enjoy this and that it's what you were hoping to see. :) 
> 
> I hate mice though...  
> <3 XD

Castiel had just walked into the Winchester household when he heard Dean shriek. Normally Cas wouldn’t do anything about that but this wasn’t a fanboy shriek and that’s what had Cas rushing to Dean’s room.

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean was standing on his dresser looking absolutely petrified.

 

“Dean?” Cas tried again.

 

Dean whimpered and pointed to the desk; Cas got down on his hands and knees and looked under the desk.

Oh.

 

Cas smiled and shook his head, “Sam.” He called out.

 

“Yeah?” Sam yelled back.

 

“Squeaks got out of his cage again.”

 

Sam laughed, “Oops, okay hold on.”

 

Sam walked in and coaxed the small grey mouse out from under Dean’s desk.

Sam left the room and Cas closed the door behind him.

 

“Alright Dean, it’s gone now. You can get down.”

 

Dean shook his head, “No.”

 

Cas walked over and picked Dean up bridal style then sat down on the bed with him.

He tucked Dean’s head under his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.

 

“Mouse.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t like it”

 

“It’s gone now.”

 

“Could come back.”

 

“Then Sam will put him away and I will keep holding you.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head.

 

“You know,” He began trying to remember Dean’s rant, “You could write a fic about this. It could be short and…fluff.”

 

Dean gasped, “I could!”

 

Cas nodded relieved he used fluff correctly.

 

“You could.”

 

Dean turned so that he was facing Cas but was still in his lap,

 

“It could be Drarry! Or Jaylos!! Or Sasuke and Naruto! Or Sora and Riku! Or Steve and Tony! Or Tony and Bucky and Steve! Or Ironwinter!” Dean gasped, “IT COULD BE PERCICO!”

 

Cas blinked as Dean suddenly threw himself off his lap and crawled to the end of the bed. He got one foot half off the bed then stopped cold. He looked sadly at Cas,

 

“Cas!” he whined.

 

Cas smiled and got off the bed, “Which notebook?”

 

“The one that says one shots.”

 

Cas nodded and grabbed the notebook and the pencil and brought them back to Dean.

Dean waited for Cas to sit back down before throwing himself back on his lap. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean again and rested his head against the wall.

 

About thirty minutes or so later Dean was done and reading his fic to Cas. Cas listened as a mouse got into Percy’s cabin and how Nico came to save the day and let Percy stay inside his cabin. (Cas made a mental note to find out what book Nico and Percy so he could read up on them and maybe keep up with Dean)

All in all it was a cute story and Cas told Dean so.

Dean blushed and smiled shyly before placing a soft kiss on Cas’s lips.

 

“Thanks for being my Nico.” He said softly.

 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead then tucked Dean’s head under his chin again.

 

“Love you Cas.”

 

“I love you too il mio amore.”

 

Dean smiled and closed his eyes; this is just what Dean needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?   
> Let me know what you though; Grammar and spelling couldn't make it but we all have to admit that I am getting better.   
> I think I am at least, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this. Love you guys!  
> <3 XD


	3. Cold Days, Warm Jackets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's cold but Cas isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last random chapter I'll add to this, anything else I do will be separate from this.  
> But anyway, I hope you like this one. :)  
> <3 XD

Cas glared daggers at the sky as it started to snow,

 

“As if it wasn’t already cold enough.” He mumbled.

 

Cas sat down at the school picnic table and shoved his headphones in his ears, blasting “Never let me go” by We came as romans.

 

“Hi Cas!” Dean said happily.

 

Cas made no movement that showed that he heard Dean.

Dean frowned and shivered when a gust of cold air suddenly went through Dean’s Star War t-shit.

He looked at Cas for a minute before crawling under the table, into Cas’s lap, and under Cas’s jacket.

Cas made a startled grunt and looked down at his jacket. Dean’s head suddenly popped up from inside the jacket.

 

“Hi Cas, it’s cold. I’m cold. You know who’s not cold? You.”

 

Cas laughed at the boy who had taken residence inside his jacket, thank goodness Cas always bought bigger jackets or it would have never fit both of them.

 

“Where is your jacket Dean?”

 

“Um,” Dean squirmed in Cas’s lap.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Well see someone updated their fic and they hadn’t updated in a while and I just _had_ to read it Cas! So I did and I liked it, but when I looked at the clock in was 8:40 so I was already ten minutes late and I wasn’t dressed so I grabbed the first things I saw and left but I forgot my backpack and my jacket so now I’m cold. But it was so sweet Cas!”

 

“Oh my poor baby, what am I going to do with you little one?”

 

“Don’t kick me out of your jacket?”

 

Cas laughed and rubbed his nose against Dean’s softly, “ _Never_.”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up as he smiled at Cas,

 

“Thanks Cas.” He said softly.

 

Dean’s head went back inside the jacket and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

 

Not to long after that their friends Ash, Meg, Charlie, and Kevin sat down. And about eight minutes later it occurred to them that their group was incomplete.

 

“Well Clarence, your boyfriend seems to be missing.”

 

“Dean’s never this late.” Kevin agreed.

 

Ash might have said something but he was asleep,

 

“Where is he?” Charlie asked.

 

Cas’s zipper slowly came down a bit then Dean’s head popped out.

 

“Hi.”

 

Meg shook her head, “If you two were any cuter I’d throw up.”

 

Kevin nodded in agreement and Charlie smiled,

 

“Where’s your jacket dork?”

 

“Home.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Someone updated.”

 

Charlie gasped, “Wasn’t it the sweetest thing ever!”

 

“I know right!”

 

Dean and Charlie started talking excitedly about the latest update causing everyone else to roll their eyes at the.

Cas smiled at his boyfriend, Dean may be a dork but he was Cas’s dork, and that’s all that mattered to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing, seriously I love you guys!  
> Spelling, grammar, blah blah blah. You know the drill by now. XP  
> Also I'm only on season 10 (half way done) and there are spoilers fucking EVERYWHERE!!!! Like shit man, calm down.   
> So now I know things I shouldn't know and don't understand!!!!!! This is bad guys!  
> <3 XD

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good, bad, a bit of both? Let me know my lovelies, you guys are amazing.  
> So as always grammar and spelling had better things to do rather than so up in my fic so I apologize.
> 
> But side note, I am planning on writing a fic where Voldemort finds out Harry is a horcrux and let's pretend he's the last one. SO obviously this one won't be short but let me know what you guys think. Would you read that? It'll be Drarry but I wouldn't mind suggestions.  
> Also if you guys have something you want me to write let me know. 
> 
> I love you guys! <3 <3 <3  
> <3 XD


End file.
